


Good Cop, Bad Day

by rumpndump



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miami, Cop is in a mood, Dirty Talk??, Handcuffs, M/M, Maybe continued?, Miami is a bit of a prick, Porn with Plot (sorta), Shameless Smut, Some build up, Top Cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpndump/pseuds/rumpndump
Summary: "I never thought I would see an arrogant Rick like you in a position you deserved."Which was true.Seeing Miami cuffed in a filthy alleyway was something Cop may have fantasized about--albeit, less... sexual. Yet, it was a good look from this angle--he was on his knees, disheveled, and looking up with full realization of what was happening... Cop could really get used to this.





	Good Cop, Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a re-upload, kind of not...  
> I did a lot of cleaning up and editing to this, and I think I'm pretty satisfied with how it's turned out now. c:

It had been a long day; longer than usual.  
In fact, it was the kind of day that insisted you bring it out on anyone else; the kind of day that rendered even the most well-mannered Ricks a pissed off mess while the worst likely drank it away. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option for one on-duty Rickster, which only made his state worse by the passing minute.  
Even when the sun touched the horizon and sank closer and closer to the end of his shift, Rick couldn't help but feel a type of anger writhe within his belly and warm his chest. It a type of heat he was familiar with, and generally managed it well enough until the end of his shift, but today?  
Today was too damn slow to try his patience.

"What are you gonna do? Arrest me?" a sly Miami Prick asked as he leaned towards the officer. Cop let out an exasperated sigh, watching his coffee trickle across the concrete and spill over onto the asphalt by his car. _Oh boy...._

"Littering is only citation-worthy," he muttered mundanely as Miami kicked the cop away. Reaching towards his back pocket, ready to snag a blank citation form, Miami stuffed his hands in his pockets and raised a corner of his brow in disbelief as he rolled his toothpick across his tongue. That disgustingly wide grin remained unaffected on the Rick's face, as if daring the officer to ticket this shades-wearing fruit basket... which only grew wider when the officer opted to cross his arms instead and lean against his patrol car.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Cop asked with blatant irritation. Miami shrugged, hands still safely stowed away in his pocket as he tilted his head back and watched the sun set in the distance.

"I heard there was another Rick in the area," he mused, "thought I would come say 'hi'." Cop didn't comment as bypassing Ricks on their way to and from the club walked by, cluttering either side of the busy intersection. Miami simply grinned.

"...right." Cop eyed the other Rick, "you specifically came outside, because you heard another Rick was in the area... and not because it, oh I don't know, specifically me in the area."

"Yep."

"Where are you supposed to be?" he frowned.

"What's it, uh... what's it to ya'?"

"Rick," Cop spared the warning, "don't do this at the end of my shift."  
"Don't do what?" Miami quirked his brow and paced around the obviously stressed out law enforcer. Something in his movements seemed... predatory, as if he were an animal on the prowl. They way his body hunched forward ever so slightly and circled him; how he cocked his head to the side, smiling wickedly while rolling his toothpick from one side to the other; and his eyes... piercing through those stupid shades hungrily, picking apart Cop's uniform piece... by... piece.  
Sizing up his prey.  
Cop was generally one to ignore these underlying tones, but the idea of a man like him looking at him so... carnivorously was new. He had been eyed by some odd Ricks trying to get a piece of blue blood on duty, but this was different. This was that prick Miami, paying him more than an ounce of attention. Gritting his teeth, Cop remained at his car as Miami joined his side--arm propping up against the hood right behind him, Miami leaning in and asking, "don't make your job hard?"  
Cop bowed his head, brow furrowing as he closed his eyes, feeling the heat in his belly stir over the annoying prick attempting to ride his nerves.

"If you don't think I won't haul you in for harassment and loitering-"

"Oh, I say peacekeeper!" Miami interrupted, "so primp and proper, like a go- _urgh_ -od little groomed lap dog! You'll be climbing the ranks in no time with an attitude like that!" Cop's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the reflective pink and blue sunglasses aimed at him.  
"What do you want?" Miami continued, "a pat on the head? A biscuit for being a good boy? Maybe you can get one from your partnered Morty-- _oh wait!_ You killed him didn't you? Just outside of a place like this?" Miami taunted and gestured at the club across the street from the two. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Rick but for a good-doing pig, you're no different from any other _R-I-C-K._ "

"I'm going to ask you one last time, Rick; why are you here." Cop's arms fell to his sides, stepping up to Miami. His fingers twitched for his cuffs with an itch to simply arrest the guy for being a nuisance.

" _Down boy_ ," Miami raised his hands to his chest, still leaning against the car. "I wouldn't want them to muzzle ya' for being too aggressive... _again._ " He growled teasingly at the other, raising from the car to meet Cop in the middle, "though maybe... that wouldn't look half bad on a face like yours."  
Cop held his ground, glare reflected back at him by those ridiculous shades.  
Rick was as Rick as Ricks came--at least compared to any other Rick. Yet, as soft as he was to others, even good cops have boundaries. His uncanny sneer tugged itself into something more... happy; a twisted smile exposing where the line was drawn.

"Turn around and pout your hands behind your back," ordered the officer. Miami's brow raised in surprise at the change of Cop's generally gentle nature. Sure, he had bad days, but even in times when Miami pushed the limits, he would never actually get arrested. Then his toothpick feel from his lips, rolling off the black of the police cruiser as he was twisted around and bent over the hood. Fellow Ricks stopped to watch the commotion, looking on with some shock and others with a simple smirk--Miami had really gone and done it this time hadn't he?  
The cuffs were slapped on rather tight, leading Cop to lean over Miami to simply mutter in his ear, "you're under arrest for loitering, harassment, and... contempt." His body pressed against the back of Miami, and an odd... interesting spark ignited in his own belly--Cop wasn't arresting him.

Yanked off the vehicle, Miami's grin only faltered for a few mere seconds, processing what was going on, but all too quickly, he as being shoved in the back of the car as Cop rambled on Miami's rights and yadda yadda- the door was slammed shut. Making his way around the driver's side, Miami watched the officer's hurried fashion and licked his lips at the thought. This was well enough an interesting turn of events for the sly, stoic prick named called Miami.

* * *

Miami let out a heavy sigh not long into the drive, and leaned forward to peer up at the officer from behind. With a subtle playful kick in his tone, Miami mused to himself and said, "...come on Rick; we're both busy, uh... Ricks. I'm sure you're just as tired as I am sober, so why not just let me off the hook and- and we can forget that this ever happened. Who knows, it might be better for you this way."

"I'm sorry," Cop spitefully slammed on the breaks, jutting Miami forward suddenly and ricocheting off the plexiglass separating the two. He jumbled back into the hard plastic seats and groaned as his sunglasses fell crookedly on his nose--almost falling off, and exposing his pale colored eyes in a half-lidded glare. Cop was already turned to look back at him with a sly grin, "...are you insinuating something?"

"I'm not insinuating anything," Miami gritted out, feeling a bruise already rising where he hit the glass, "...anything that isn't true at least."

"Yeah? What's that supposed to mean?" Cop's tone was war, reminding Miami who was in control.

"Down boy," Miami jibed, "there's no one that knows a Rick better than a Rick knows a Rick, okay? You're not the only one who's pent up here."

"What," he laughed, "do you think I'm an idiot? I know my senior officer was a Morty, but I'm a Rick all the same. I know why you approached me, you pompous bastard."

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Sparky. A cop hanging around my club doesn't look good," Miami spat. "Not to mention a brooding Rick like you in uniform tends to scare off paying customers-"  
Miami glanced out the window, finding the two slowly parking in the nook of an alleyway, shaded behind buildings. He raised a brow and glanced to Cop, who had already killed the lights and offered him a short wink before stepping out of the car. He watched Cop mosey his way towards the backdoor of the cruiser, and open it with a sly grin across his lips. Miami looked around, the sound of bustling business filling his ears as he scooted towards the edge of the car door.  
"Where are we?"

"What's it, uh... what's it to ya'?" Cop asked yanked the other out of his car. Miami fumbled to his catch his feet, but found himself landing on his knees. The only thing that prevented from landing face-first into the concrete was the officer gripping his shoulder. Looking up with near hateful eyes, Miami caught the glimmer of the other's cold, unbidden leer at him, and an out of place smirk across his lips. The hand that was on his shoulder now snaked its way to his chin, keeping his face turned up to watch the officer.  
"Fitting," he mocked, "I never thought I would see an arrogant Rick like you in a position you deserved." Which was true. Seeing Miami cuffed in a filthy alleyway was something Cop may have fantasized about--albeit, less... sexual. Yet, it was a good look from this angle--he was on his knees, disheveled, and looking up with full realization of what was happening... Cop could really get used to this.

"Funny," Miami grumbled. "When you're done humiliating me, maybe you can put yourself to good use and get these damned cuffs off-" he winced and hissed, feeling the too-tight cuffs dig into his already darkening wrists. Admittedly, they were on tighter than needbe, but if Cop went easy on him... where was the fun in that? Instead, he opted to 'assist' Miami in remembering who was in control.  
Miami wanted some blue blood, didn't he? He'll get it, but only by Cop's terms.

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen, chief," Cop mused. "No one knows a Rick better than a Rick, huh?" he asked as one hand came to rest on his belt, the other remaining on Miami's chin, "then no one knows how to please a Rick better than a Rick too."

"Sly," Miami growled softly, "I would never expect something like this from a Rick like you."  
Though those words were meant to provoke, Cop didn't respond as the same hand on Miami's chin moved to gently twine into Miami's hair, smoothing out the ruffled locks of soft wisps, and brushing back whatever was in his face. That same hand found its way down to caress his cheek, thumb grazing against his bottom lip before pressing inside his mouth as fingers curled under his chin once again. Though the digit pushed past his lips, his teeth remained clenched, refusing to let Cop in.

"It's better if you do what you're told," Cop warned as Miami's eyes were caught by the motion of the other's free hand. His fingers had stroked over the weapon's holster, fiddling with the button that held the gun securely in place. For but a moment, Miami's lips twitched upward at the thought of simply resisting to see what would happen--but found himself obeying when Cop commanded, "open."  
Letting his tongue roll across the invasive appendage, his eyes slowly came to meet the towering Rick above, pale eyes glaring up at the shadow of a figure before him. Miami wasn't the type to let himself be controlled like this--especially by... this kind of Rick; yet, something about it kept him interested. Cop was not a dominate person - or at least, Miami didn't take him for that kind of guy. The whole reason he chose to pester this Rick was because he thought of him as... spineless; easy to persuade. A soft Rick who did nothing wrong, that was what he was supposed to be at least--something for Miami to corrupt--but this... this was different. There was a type of estranged glimmer in his eyes that feel upon Miami almost threateningly. There was a tiredness that loomed in his voice, stressing the absolute exhaustion he was under. It was all very out of place for Cop, thought Miami, having only known the guy to lean more caring on the Rickscale of Infinite Ricks.  
Thoughtlessly, his tongue flicked across the thumb exploring his mouth, which returned the gesture by pressing into the middle of his soft muscle. A nail dug painfully into his tongue, pinning it in place as Miami resisted the instant urge to by down. He tried to jerk away, yelping when Cop kept him in place by tightening his grip. "Where are you going?" Cop asked with a muted snap that caught Miami's ears. The officer sighed as his pants loosened around his waist, and his free hand coming to palm at his clothed member through his underwear. His pants fell slack around his hips, "you were right about ne thing," he mused contently, "I am pretty pent up.  
"It's been awhile since my last day off--long stressful week. I haven't had time for myself or anyone special, but you-... you caught me on a pretty bad day, Miami."

Drool pooled in Miami's mouth, spilling past his lips as his jaw was pried further open by the other Rick. Spit trailed down his chin and ran over his neck, disappearing past his shirt as it coated over Cop's thumb and fingers. Eventually, some of it dribbled down to the ground, wetting the concrete between Miami's knees as he sat attentively, watching Cop's length grow behind his hand.  
To Miami's surprised, he found himself turned on at the sight of this being that goody-two-shoes cop on a bad day. He didn't even realize he had let out a quiet groan, watching Cop play with himself and spoke before slowly unveiling his half-hard cock only inches away from Miami's opened mouth. The Rick above shuddered at the heat of Miami's breath, stopping whatever he was saying to bite his lip. Miami wasn't one to be taken advantage of, but this was one exception to that rule. His jaw was let go of from Cop's vice grip, who used the wetness collected on his fingers to stroke his naked cock before that same wet hand tangled itself back into Miami's hair tightly, pulling him forwards.

Though Miami was about to say something, Cop occupied his mouth quickly--pacifying him before he could complain. Biting back a moan, the wet heat engulfing Cop's length was almost too much, especially when he felt it prod against the back of Miami's throat. His grip tightened in the other's hair, holding Miami in place even as he gagged and choked. Through the sounds of struggle, Cop moaned softly, "you can't tell me you didn't want this; to be used--hah, to be used like a fucking toy."  
Letting go of Miami, the other pulled back, coughing roughly and panting from the deprived oxygen. He blinked away tears that had welled up from irritation and his sunglasses fell, clattering to the ground. Cop's hand found its way back to Miami's hair once he had a moment to regain composure.

"What makes-" Miami huffed, slouching forward to try and wipe some spit away on his shoulder, "what makes you so sure?"  
Cop's foot suddenly pressed into the bulge of Miami's pants, eliciting a quiet gasp at the unfamiliar sensation.

"We've barely started, and you already could blow your load," he applied more pressure to Miami's growing member, feeling it harden under his foot. Miami looked down at the shoe playing with him, twitching lightly as it gently rubbed into him, grinding against his length and making him shiver. Looking back up to Cop, Miami flicked his tongue out to run across the exposed length before him, gliding over the tip and swirling around underneath.

"Maybe I'm just- impressed that this good cop isn't so good after all," Cop rolled his eyes before pulling Miami back down on his member.

"Shut up," he groaned, feeling the delightful sensation around his cock again--this time with Miami submitting and willingly taking him in. His head lulled back, free hand pulling the bottom of his shirt up above his navel, exposing a better view of Miami taking him whole. He peered down to the man working his member, watching Miami suckling away with need and making Cop want to just fuck his throat raw. His eyes slowly rolled behind his lids, letting out a low moan, feeling his body relax at the sensation of pleasure rolling through his nerves. This was - at the very least - something he could compliment this Rick's abilities on, even when he gagged over the short thrusts Cop gave here and there. Miami was a complete prick otherwise, but his mouth could never go to waste like this.  
"This is," he groaned," this is a much better use of your moth." Shoving Miami down on his cock suddenly, Cop held him in place and listened to the delicious sounds of him choke. Miami's throat contracted and squeezed around him, milking him with such vigor as he swallowed. Before long, it was too much and Cop was forced to pull Miami off, holding the base of his member reflexively to keep from cumming right then and there. Miami, who had felt his throat stretch suddenly over the officer's member, yanked back and reflexively gasped for air.

He sat back on his knees, panting and coughing - even groaning - at the pain he had just felt, feeling his own neglected member ache. Unwanted tears spilled past his eyes and raced down his cheeks, tracing the dips of his jaw and dripping to the ground. Spit had dried at the corners of his mouth as he shifted on his sore knees, looking up to Cop with eyes drowned in lust and mouth hanging open for the other's attention. He licked his swollen lips slowly before leaning forward again and lapping up what remained of precum budding on the other's member. Cop returned this gesture with a gentle pet, feeling his body throb lightly at the sight of Miami so disheveled and vulnerable. The other keened and lapped his tongue along the pulsing heat--from the base to the tip and back down again, only teasing the head into his mouth as he bobbed. He watched as Cop got lost in pleasure all over again, his eyes closing and cheeks warming to a soft shade of pink as he chewed on his bottom lip.  
Miami couldn't help but smile, seeing the darker lines under Cop's eyes ease. Then, Miami dove down beneath him, letting his warm, slick tongue graze along the coupled jewels that hugged close to the other's body. The Rick above let out a shaky breath at the unexpected sensation - a very light, ticklish feeling that climbed up his spine and down his legs - which almost buckled him at the knees. Cop growled under his breath and pushed Miami away, feeling on edge again with his much needed orgasm. Before Miami could do anything more to sabotage him, Cop pressed his shoe back into Miami's straining erection, catching his breath in his throat as he choked on whatever idea he had.

Through half-lidded eyes, Cop stared down at Miami and said, "let's... let's take care of that.  
Hoisting him up by his unkempt shirt, Miami's legs wobbled as the pressure was suddenly eased off his knees and he was made to stand. Even though Miami was more than prepared to turn around and bend over against the car, Cop had other ideas. Instead, he walked the man backwards before he was leaning against the vehicle, one hand on his throat and guiding him back, as the other palmed him through his too-tight jeans.  
Once against the car, Cop caught Miami's lips against his, both letting out heady, longing moans. The kiss was soon smothered in a breathless aggression as both refused to let the other part for air. Teeth bit into lips, tugging the other closer as tongues swirled over tongues, exploring any opening they could find. Cop's hand worked Miami's length, as his other gripped his throat to keep him from pulling away. Heated breaths were exchanged in the mix of lust and demand, as buttons of a disgustingly bright blue shirt found their way undone through the fogging judgement of their minds. Soon forced to part for much needed oxygen, both were left quietly panting for more.

Wordlessly, Cop slunk down to Miami's neck, hands pushing open his shirt with the thought it would look better as a rag used to clean them both up when they were done. A little smirk crossed his lips as he exposed Miami's chest and stomach, letting his mouth fall to bite delicious spots along his collarbone as his hands worked Miami's belt. "Don't," Miami protested weakly, feeling his hips jolt forward on their own when Cop bit down into his skin. He let out a shaky groan, "don't fucking mark me like I'm- I'm a cheap whore-"  
Yet, his stomach twitched as Cop worked his way down with every nibble leading a path from one spot to the next. As Cop found himself slowly falling to his knees, he heard Miami give a relieved sigh as his pants were retired of their tension and his hips became exposed. Cop looked up to Miami's face, eyes trailing along the cold, wet path left behind as he had marked his way down to Miami's neglected mandhood. Miami attentively watched, feeling his undeniably hard cock twitch as Cop was so close to him. That wet, delicious tongue and needy little lips would look so good around his cock, stretched to the brim with his full length. He couldn't help but let out a low, muted whimper when the other's breath graced his senstive length, but found he passed over it all to tentatively kiss at the supple skin of his testicles.

One hand cradled Miami's member, fingers feathering over the tip and spreading already smeared precum across the head as Cop's mouth was focused elsewhere. It was as if he was trying to drive Miami up a wall--and it was working! The man was left trying to stifle the buck of his hips and bite back his whining moans by chewing on the bottom of his lip. Without his shades hiding the desperation in his eyes, his feeble attempts to remain stoic were exposed.  
Tired, hungry eyes gleamed back to desperate ones as Cop watched every little huff and pained shake of Miami's body. He pulled away, letting out a taunting chuckle as he crawled back towards Miami to capture his lips in another heated kiss. His fingers remained on the head of Miami's cock, rubbing it in soft, sweet circles before they too were pulled away. A thin, viscous clear line of precum slowly broke between the parting flesh as it it was brought to Miami's lips upon Cop breaking the kiss. He focused more on biting and teasing Miami's neck as his fingers pressed into the man's lips, parting them with ease as Miami had become more willing to consume. His tongue danced between the two digits, licking away at the bittersweet taste of himself and replacing it with his saliva alone. Though the sun had fallen and night began its early bloom, Cop watched through the rising dark as Miami sucked and drooled in his hand.

"Christ," he breathed, biting his lip. He had been playing with himself subconsciously, huffing softly, "let's hurry this up- we have to-- I-I have to get back to the precinct soon."  
Giving one last audible lick, Miami sneered softly as the fingers were pulled away.

"F-fucking finally," his voice shook as the words fell more relieved than annoyed. Miami willingly turned himself around, bending over the against the back of the cruiser before Cop let his fingers wander down to Miami's backside. A hand found itself on the back of Miami's neck, holding him still as his fingers slipped down to his entrance and took no time to circle it. Miami jumped initially, not completely used to being on the receiving end of these ordeals, but eased into it just before Cop began prodding inside.

Without warning, both fingers were shoved in at once. Miami's tight wall of muscle hugged tightly to the invasion and caused him to grimace at the sudden stretching feeling, wiggling away as Cop shed no time to start thrusting those fingers in. "Fuck," Cop muttered as the ring of muscle clenched around his fingers alone. Cop needed to be inside of Miami, and the feeling around his fingers was driving him craz--would it feel like when he's outright fucking him? As the tightness began to ease, he buried his fingers in as deeply as they could go, twisting his hand around to press against the walls of Miami's insides, searching for something-  
Miami let out a very loud and low moan, pressing back into Cop's hand. There it is.  
Plunging his fingers in over and over again, Cop was letting out quiet, breathy groans, anticipating the sensation to be around his cock; to finally defile this scum of a Rick before him--stretching his fingers open as he tried to prepare the other.

He brushed over the spot once more, feeling Miami's hips bucked and another shaky, broken moan rip from his chest--cheeks burning bright red as his eyes glazed over in an almost drunken fashion. His mouth fell slack and without realizing it, he had begun grinding against Cop's fingers with a starving need for more. Too caught up in the act, Cop couldn't pull himself from the reaction he was causing, and leaned in to whisper little nothings in Miami's ear.

"Y-You know," he panted, "there was so much more I wanted to do to you. I-haha, I wanted to fuck you until you couldn't walk--fill you up with every drop of my cum and make you walk your ass back to your stupid nightclub just the way you are right now." Miami's moans were bit back as Cop's words filled his head. Drool began to pool around his cheek as he had laid his head down--being rendered a useless, moaning mess with his orgasm on the quick pursuit towards the edge.  
Deciding he was being too generous, Cop buried his fingers deeply, and wiggled them lightly to give Miami a dull pleasure deep inside. Cop continued to ramble, slowly sliding his fingers out only to tease that sweet spot in his partner a little at a time.  
"I wonder what- what other Ricks would think of you, seeing you limp back to your club--clothes used like a cum rag and body marked up," he kissed his back and then bit harshly, causing Miami to yelp at the mix of pleasure and pain when his spot was so deceptively prodded. "Fuck," he moaned softly, "every ounce of you smelling like me- Maybe I'll still fill you up-hm? You would like that, wouldn't you? Huh?" Miami wasted no time to nod his head, hips thrusting back into Cop's fingers, "you want me to fill you up? Make you mine?"  
Miami's eyes rolled back when Cop pressed down especially hard on his nerves, neglected cock dryly humping the air. A long drawn out moan slipped from his lungs, toes curling in his shoes as he tried to keep himself on his feet. Miami could feel his orgasm building inside, like a knot that was tied too tight but only being pulled tighter. His body was flooded with need, burning hot as Cop's voice only drew it out even more.

A convulsing, desperate mess, his cock had been neglected long enough--precum spilled against the car and painting a small spot. Miami's glazed eyes looked out at nothing, feeling every ounce of him almost beg for release, and Cop knew every bit of what he was doing. Then, Cop pulled his fingers from Miami's insides, leaving the other man to whine at the emptiness and loss of friction.  
Spitting in his hand, Cop slicked himself up before he began pressing himself inside of Miami harshly, head spinning as he felt that familiar tightness hug his thick member. A string of moans and curses spilled from Cop's mouth, nails digging into Miami's hips--who was far too busy being lost in the stretching, fullness below--as he forced himself inside all at once. Cop only rested inside of him for but a moment before moving, short thrusts becoming long relentless ones as Cop snaked a hand around to stroke the other's ignored heat.

With ever snap of his hips, Cop felt himself spiraling closer and closer to his own finish, feeling the too-good-shock of nerves writhe through him like lightning. He could only imagine how Miami felt, hearing the man moaning with reckless abandon, body reduced to merely reacting to pure ecstasy. Miami ground his hips back against Cop's and thrusting forward into his hand, shaking and shivering as he began to tremble upon the spill of his orgasm. At the start of Miami's climax, Cop leaned in and whispered lowly into his ear, "...if you cum on my car, you're going to lick it clean."  
The alluring growl of his voice mixed with the relentless strokes and abused nerves inside became more than enough to send Miami seeing stars. His stomach tightened, his body froze, eyes shut tightly as the rush of his orgasm was forced out of him with Cop milking his own cock through the throes of Miami's climax. For a few moments, things fell quiet to Miami, before he realized he was crying out Cop's name--who finally found himself buried deep inside the still-cuffed Rick, and emptying every bit of his frustrations and stress into him. His teeth were sunk into Miami's shoulder, leaving fair indents of Cop's mark as his body shook with curt little humps as the climatic feeling slowly ebbed away.

Moments after Cop's finish, Miami panted softly against the cruiser and said, "Can you- can you take these damn things off?" jingling the cuffs around his wrists.

"Oh," Cop huffed and nodded his head, "Yeah- yeah, yeah-" he said and hoisted his pants up to snatch up the keys. Unchaining Miami's aching wrists, they began to reassemble themselves as decent men again, not really speaking much in the process. 

* * *

A silent car ride towards the nightclub ensued, Miami doing nothing more than watching out the window as Cop kept his eyes anywhere by the Rick next to him. Soon enough, however, Miami broke silence to tell Cop to park some blocks away from the destination. Cop understood why, and did--letting Miami hop out without a single word before he turned around to knock on the window.

"Sparky," Miami mused, eyes hidden once again behind those stupid shades of his. They reflected Cop's exhausted eyes back at him, "you work too hard, you know that? You're a Rick--take some time to kick back and have a drink."

"Right," Cop mundanely replied.  
"Hey-" Miami said, "I'm serious. Ricks that take themselves too seriously--nothing good happens to them."  
Cop quirked a brow at the statement.

"You know this... how?"

"I just do," he murmured darkly. "When you get off work, come by the club and have a few drinks with me--in my office. Ease up a little." Cop began to smirk at the statement, leading Miami to say, "not- not because I care, you fuckin' weirdo--but because I've seen what happens to Ricks that don't know how to relax. Trust me, okay Rookie?"

"I have to get back to the precinct," Cop said, rolling up the window. "I'll see you soon."

 


End file.
